Desde Tu Mirada
by jorgecr72
Summary: Los recuerdos se mezclan con el presente Tras La Muerte del Pequeño gato de los Brief, Tama, hacen pensar al príncipe Sobre la Muerte Como lo natural, Que es en la vida. -Capitulo Unico-


Desde tu Mirada

Las lágrimas caían por el rostro del anciano Dr. Brief su fiel amigo le había dejado, su pequeño gato Tama ya tenía edad avanzada solo que siempre fue de raza pequeña.

Unas silenciosas lágrimas acompañaban a su hija

Y sus nietos Trunks y Eita, su esposa le tocaba el hombro comprensiva.

Le gustaba reposar en el hombro de su dueño y dar vueltas por la casa, aquella mañana en especial se había acurrucado sobre su amo para dormir una siesta de no despertar.

El científico lloraba amargamente la partida de su mascota y amigo mientras su nieto Trunks hacia una improvisada tumba en el patio de la casa, con su poder era fácil mover así la tierra, Eita había había mandado a hacer una placa de mármol para el pequeño minino.

Vegeta miraba algo más alejado como ellos se encargaban de darle sepultura, lograba entender el dolor de la muerte de manera física, pero no de aquella angustia producida por ese pequeño ser.

Aquel animal era inferior y solo existía para estar como un mueble más de la casa, sin embargo al ver como el cuerpo inerte del gato que gracias a la magia de Eita hizo una caja de cristal y lo habia puesto con delicadeza en la tierra húmeda algo le provocó un extraño sentimiento de amargura un sentimiento que había conocido luego de la batalla contra Buu.

Bulma puso unas flores sobre la sepultura del gatito junto a la pequeña placa que Eita puso con el nombre del gatito, estaba justamente en el patio exterior de la casa por alguna razón le agradaba ir a ese lugar. El Dr. Brief y su esposa entraron primero a la casa en dirección a la sala de esta, seguido de Eita, Bulma y Trunks, quien conocía al gatito desde que tenía uso de razón, miró a Vegeta y se le acercó.

Oye papá ¿tú tenías alguna mascota antes? – Vegeta arqueó una ceja cruzándose de brazos.

A tu edad yo destruía planetas, no era necesario tener criaturas domésticas. Que idiotez, ya vámonos a entrenar.

Bueno – dijo reprochándose.

Mientras el guerrero caminaba miró a Bulma entristecida, en cierto modo aquello era extraño, solo era una criatura inferior ¿Qué otra importancia tenía? Dio un resoplido y entró a la habitación para entrenar.

No quería admitirlo pero extrañaría la silenciosa presencia del animal, pues más de alguna vez se lo había cruzado. Él no lo sabía pero el gato le había logrado conocer.

Vegeta entrenaba bruscamente rompiendo los vendajes que tenía, dio un respiro profundo antes de apagar la máquina de gravedad. Se dedicaba a entrenar mucho tiempo aquellos tres años que tenían para esperar la llegada de los androides y a pesar de sus lesiones continuaba con el mismo ritmo siempre, se asomó para respirar un poco de aire fresco cuando vio recostando en el pasto a aquel gato negro muy cerca de allí. Poco se había interesado en aquella criatura desde su llegada a la tierra y poco le prestaba atención pero ahora le tenía justo en frente. El felino estaba recostado de espaldas jugueteando consigo mismo cuando se detuvo, le miró con sus enormes ojos cuando se levantó y se le aproximó, aquel hombre se quedó quieto mientras olisqueaba su pie, le miró nuevamente ladeo un poco su cabeza y volteó para recostarse otra vez en el pasto

¿Qué cosa era? Era un hombre y parecía humano, más no olía a humano. Vegeta frunció el ceño.

¡Vete de aquí! fuera

¿Miau? – el gato sonrió internamente pues el hombre le hablaba, se dispuso a acercarse cuando unas manos le tomaron del cuerpo y le elevaron por el aire.

Hola querido y apuesto Vegeta, te ves muy guapo hoy ¿quieres algún dulce? compré unos exquisitos hace poco.

Mph – él volteó y entró con enfado a la máquina, la Señora Brief miró al gatito.

¿Se habrá disgustado?, en fin, mira donde andabas – ella abrazó al minino papá te estaba buscando sabes.

El guerrero dio varios golpes entrenando con Trunks, el pequeño era bastante fuerte y eso le agradaba pues era más fuerte que el hijo de Kakaroto y tenía bastante potencial algo que no pensaba dejar que se perdiera.

¿Papá a dónde se van los gatos cuando se mueren?

No me preguntes idioteces.

Pero es que cuando nos morimos vamos al cielo, ¿los gatos también?

Deja de pensar estupideces dijo dándole un certero golpe que le hizo caer al suelo – hay que no estar pensando en tonterías.

Lo siento… – dijo un cabizbajo Trunks mientras se ponía de pie, Vegeta hizo una mueca.

Cuando estuve muerto no vi la diferencia entre gatos o personas, así que todos deben ir al mismo lugar.

¿A si? – habló animoso el pequeño de cabello lila

Vamos, no te quedes ahí parado atácame, hay que seguir entrenando.

Trunks asintió sonriendo el entrenamiento continuó por un par de horas más hasta que ambos fueron a ducharse. Vegeta cerró sus ojos sintiendo el agua recorrer su cuerpo y su mente que comenzaba a trabajar, habían pasado algunas semanas desde que él había muerto por quienes quería, pero ese gato solo había muerto por que era su hora, sin embargo suponía que la extraña angustia que sentía era comparable a la que había sentido Bulma al perderle solo que multiplicada por mil, era como la angustia sentida por él mismo al saber posteriormente de su muerte claro que en ese momento se había mezclado con ira. Era extraño por alguna razón la muerte de aquel gato le hacía pensar sobre aquello, morir, no era algo que había querido seguir pensado luego de la batalla de Buu pero ahí estaba en su mente sin embargo de manera distinta. Esta muerte era en relación con la vida, era aquella muerte natural que sucede por el tiempo no por batallas o sacrificios, era algo contra lo que no podía luchar. El príncipe apretó sus puños frunciendo el ceño, su muerte no le importaba pero sí la de ella, Bulma, ella no podía morir. Nuevamente aquella angustia volvió a su pecho y a sus pensamientos.

El gato saltó desde la cama de su amo, era de madrugada y los Brief dormían, se había acostumbrado a despertar en las noches a dar un paseo nocturno. Corrió por la casa a oscuras reconociendo cada rincón del lugar cuando se detuvo en seco olisqueando el aire entonces fue directo a la cocina donde escuchó unos ruidos, miró contento a la hija de su amo fue a aproximarse pero otro ruido le detuvo.

Vegeta ¿qué haces aquí? Acaso me estas espiando

Bah, no me interesa andar espiando a una terrícola, solo vine por algo de beber.

Solo eso haces desde que estas en mi casa, comer, beber y entrenar.

¿Acaso te molesta?

Claro es mi casa Bulma cerró el refrigerador de un golpe – Si quieres algo frio me temo que me llevo la última soda que queda – le dio una sonrisa al pasar por su lado y una mirada coqueta antes de salir del lugar, el no pudo evitar mirarla con aquel camisón de seda que usaba durante las noches. Vegeta gruñó frente a la información de que ya no quedaban sodas frías sin embargo entró a la cocina igualmente cuando Bulma volteó sonriendo – Buenas noches – dijo victoriosa por haber logrado enfadar al guerrero.

Garrar Vegeta caminó hasta el refrigerador frunciendo el ceño y lo abrió, efectivamente no había nada para beber, metió la mano al fondo creyendo ver algo haciendo que cayera un jamón laminado que se encontraba cerca. El gato fue corriendo hasta el lugar justo cuando Vegeta se agachaba a recogerlo, ambos se miraron.

Y tú ¿qué haces aquí? su tono plano y su mirada seria se reflejó en los ojos del minino.

¡Miau!

Largo – dijo tomando el jamón, guardó las cosas en su lugar y cerró con fuerza el refrigerador haciendo correr al minino con prisa. Este movía sus patitas con velocidad pues estaba casi seguro que venían tras de él, arqueó un poco su cuerpo apurando el paso, en juegos de pillar era el mejor huyendo. Pasó por la sala a toda velocidad como un rayo pero alguien detuvo su escapada, Bulma le tomó en plena huida sonriendo.

Ven aquí pequeño Tama.

Miau – miró atrás, esperaba ver a Vegeta seguirle pero todo lo contrario, no había nada más que la sombra del lugar.

Tampoco puedes dormir, ¿eh? Los enormes ojos del felino miraron un ruido que sus orejas percibían, Bulma volteó al mirar al gatito dirigir su cabeza al lugar.

Aún por aquí.

No fastidies Vegeta, si quiero puedo desvelarme toda la noche, es asunto mío – él le dio una extraña sonrisa

Y se aproximó sorpresivamente a ella haciéndola ruborizar, cuando notó que tenía al gato en su regazo.

El felino le miró y dio un rápido salto para comenzar a correr por el pasillo, esta vez sí que le seguiría estaba seguro pero tras pasar por un pasillo y voltear notó que corría solo. Volvió tras sus pasos y miró a la pareja a distancia prudente, ambos actuaban diferente de lo normal, ya no discutían solo se miraban de una manera poco común. Al gato no le importó, volteó cuando ellos se besaban, comprendía que en ese momento nadie querría jugar con él y eso era lo único que le interesaba pues hace un tiempo que nadie jugaba a corretear con él.

El príncipe secó su cabello con una toalla y salió de la ducha aun pensando en el minino, ¿Cómo era posible?

Sacudió su cabeza intentando evitar pensar en aquello pero tampoco eso le ayudó mucho pues al caminar se cruzó sin querer con el Dr. Brief a quien se le notaba el aura entristecida por perder a su pequeño amigo.

Vegeta mañana te tendré listos unos dispositivos para tus entrenamientos hoy no puedo…

No es necesario que te apresures – dijo impresionándose de sus palabras y apurando el paso.

Vegeta caminaba hacia el patio exterior de la casa, luego de una ducha fría solía salir a respirar un poco para relajarse y escapar de algo que realmente le molestaba.

En aquel entonces Trunks era solo un bebe y le fastidiaba escucharlo llorar por lo que ese patio quedaba perfectamente alejado del odioso ruido que hacía el mocoso. Mientras cruzaba al exterior por uno de los pasillos dio de frente con aquel negro gato de ojos grandes y expresivos. El animalito le inspeccionó con su mirada, Vegeta arqueó una ceja, ya lo había visto muchas veces sobre el hombro del Dr. Brief pero nunca de aquella manera, para él desde un comienzo había sido una criatura extraña, le recordaba en parte a unas bestias de carga que había visto en un planeta cuando trabajaba para las tropas de Freezer, sin embargo estos seres median cerca de 3 metros y tenían cuernos.

El príncipe saiyajin siguió su camino y el felino le siguió, este volteó y le miró. Sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos estaban quietos con sus ojos fijos en el otro, Vegeta hizo una mueca y continuó su camino el felino nuevamente le siguió, esta vez fue ignorado. El príncipe se sentó en una silla y se quedó meditativo apoyando su mentón sobre su mano, el felino le había visto hacer aquello otras veces pero no había intentado aproximarse excepto por esta vez.

El guerrero solía pensar mucho, perdiéndose algunas veces en sus pensamientos. Estaba sumido en aquello cuando un extraño sonido le distrajo y una cosa suave rozó sus dedos que había dejado caer tan solo segundos antes. Al bajar la mirada vio al gato negro ronroneando intentando buscar su cariño al rozar sus dedos, él le movió con el pie de manera algo brusca, aquella criatura con sus ruidos era un fastidio pero tenía carácter pues volvió, él repitió la acción un par de veces disminuyendo la fuerza con que lo corría pues este volvía una y otra vez.

Demonios miró la negra criatura de enormes ojos mirarle como esperando algo.

Purr purrrr

Maldición – masculló, luego dio un vistazo a su alrededor y le agarró de la cabeza posándolo en su pierna.

El gato sacudió su cabecita y se quedó en ese lugar para volver a ronronear, ambos se miraban fijamente entonces dio unos pequeños pasos y apoyó sus patas en su torso midiendo la distancia para saltar, quería llegar a su hombro, sin embargo Vegeta colocó su dedo índice en la cara del gato haciéndole hacia atrás logrando que se quedara en su pierna de manera inmóvil. El príncipe dio media sonrisa y le acarició con el mismo dedo, era un poco extraño pero la suavidad de su pelaje le llamaba a acariciarlo.

Lentamente bajo su mano hacia su cuerpo sintiendo su suave pelaje.

Eres un extraño ser pero hubieses sido una buena distracción para los saiyajin de clase alta como yo – el gato se acurrucó ronroneando, era extrañamente relajante conseguía hacer que no pensara en nada.

Su mano era pesada pero el movimiento de sus dedos en su lomo le agradaba, ahora entendía porque su olor era distinto, no era un humano, era un saiyajin.

No entendía mucho de aquello pues era solo un gato, pero sabía que esa era la diferencia en su aroma, no era como su amo, su ama o la hija de ambos, él era un "no humano".

Al día siguiente del simbólico funeral Vegeta caminaba por uno de los pasillos se detuvo un momento al ver la silueta del felino, pero al pestañar este ya no se encontraba en aquel sitio. La muerte del pequeño felino le había hecho pensar sobre su propio sacrificio un poco más de lo que ya había querido y sobre todo de la muerte misma, aquella natural y silenciosa.

Detuvo su paso y volteó sobre sus talones, tenía que hablar con Bulma.

Tama miró por la ventana desde el exterior y entró, Mirai Trunks se encontraba recostado, había llegado hace poco del templo sagrado luego de ser revivido tras la ardua batalla contra Cell y tras saludar a Bulma había ido directo a descansar, el joven de cabello lila le sonrió.

Vienes a saludarme no es así

Miauuuu

A pesar de estar con vida mi padre no quiere verme, creo que está decepcionado dijo acariciando al felino pero mirando fijamente al techo – necesito hablar con él, más tarde partiré pues no puedo dejar sola a mi madre más tiempo ¿Qué opinas? ¿Le hablo directamente o simplemente lo dejo?

¡Miau, Miauuuu! – dijo arqueando su cuerpo y bajando de un salto de la cama, Mirai Trunks le siguió mientras el minino caminaba directo al cuarto de Vegeta ¿sería una coincidencia o Tama le había entendido?

Mirai Trunks abrió un poco la puerta.

Padre…

Demonios que quieres – dijo jadeante pues él no había recibido cura alguna. Tama se erizó y corrió del lugar dejándoles a solas, pudo ver al joven del futuro entrar a la habitación pero nada más. Minutos después volvió el joven de cabello lila le tomó acariciándolo.

Eres un gato de buena suerte, lo sabes ¿cierto Tama?

Purrrrpurrr

Jajaja me hubiese gustado que en mi época siguieras con vida muchos años más amigo.

Mirai Trunks sonrió al felino mientras le dejaba en el suelo, este le miró y luego corrió con ánimos hasta la sala un pequeño Trunks estaba sentado en el suelo jugando con unos móviles cuando le vio.

Agito (gatito)

Miau – esté le acarició con su cuerpo al momento que el Dr. Brief aparecía para tomarle y dejarle sobre su confortante hombro.

Mi hermoso nieto jugabas con Tama ¿eh? – dijo el Sr. Brief al ver que Trunks estiraba sus manitas hacia Tama.

Agitoooo frunció el ceño

Bueno, bueno les dejaré jugar – al bajar al felino Trunks tomó de su cola con una fuerza no medida haciendo que el gato abriera sus ojos más de lo común, logrando erizar su cuerpo. No emitió maullido o queja solo se quedó estático esperando el segundo en que el pequeño le soltara y cuando así fue rápidamente corrió sin mirar a atrás chocando contra algo firme. Vegeta le miró frunciendo el ceño, recién se había asomado de su habitación y había dado con aquel fastidioso animal.

Córrete dijo dándole una patada que le hizo rodar y golpear su cabeza contra una muralla cercana.

_ miauggg – sí, definitivamente el "no humano" estaba enfadado sin embargo le vio acercársele luego de la patada cosa que le asustó, pero estaba mareado para huir al instante. Vegeta le tomó bruscamente de su cabecita, la mano pesada del príncipe cubría por completo aquella superficie y le puso sobre su otra mano.

Al soltarle Tama sacudió su cabeza intentando sacarse la incomodidad del golpe y el agarre.

Veo que respiras… bien… Una vez más le tomó de su cabeza pero esta vez le dejo en el suelo y se fue en dirección contraria para volver a entrar a su habitación, el felino quedó mareado un par de horas más sin moverse del sitio donde le habían dejado.

Bulma estaba en la habitación cambiándose de ropa, había tenido una llamada urgente de la compañía por lo que tenía asuntos importantes que resolver, la científica no tenía ánimos de ir pero era ella o su padre, y él no estaba en condiciones de ir a la empresa a solo un día de la muerte de Tama. Ella fue subir el cierre de su escotado vestido cuando Vegeta le tomó por la cintura de manera sorpresiva atrayendo su espalda hacia su pecho.

¡Oh!, Vegeta ahora tengo algo de prisa el príncipe le ignoró al momento que besaba su cuello.

Me gusta el aroma de tu piel ¿lo sabes? – le susurró suavemente, Bulma se sonrojó, desde que había llegado de la batalla contra Buu las cosas habían cambiado ella le sentía más cercano sin embargo decirle cosas cariñosas era algo nuevo y extraño, lo que la impresionó no evitando que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

Vegeta se apoyó en su hombro aferrándose a su cuerpo.

Vegeta tengo que… ¿Qué sucede?

No quería pensarlo… pero ese estúpido animal me ha hecho pensarlo…

¿Pensar sobre qué?

Morir… no quiero que el tiempo te mate – Un escalofríos recorrió la espina de la científica pues decir aquellas ciertas palabras tan crudamente era algo tétrico. Fue a hablar cuando Vegeta se aferró mas fuertemente a su cintura.

Bulma nunca lo habría pensado pero la muerte del gato de la familia al parecer si que le había afectado cosa que en una parte de su ser le alegró, aquello demostraba que Vegeta sí era parte de su familia. Ella posó sus manos sobre las del príncipe.

Todos tenemos un tiempo Vegeta, Tama supo vivir su tiempo y lo disfrutó, hay que hacer lo mismo mientras que pasa, no podemos evitar que pase...

Demonios.

Pero si podemos disfrutar vivir – un silencio se hizo entre los dos mientras él se cobijaba en su cuello acariciándolo con su rostro mientras cerraba por un momento sus ojos pensando en aquellas palabras, Vegeta dio una sonrisa y soltó suavemente a Bulma quien volteó para rodearle con sus brazos y besarle.

Volveré pronto.

Calla mujer déjame vivir – ella rio antes que le besara nuevamente esta vez se dejó reposar sobre el cuerpo de su príncipe ambos se miraron unos momentos cuando Vegeta le liberó.

No me tardaré.

Mph… aquí estaré Bulma le dio una sonrisa que se mantuvo en su rostro incluso durante su reunión.

Vegeta le vio salir con prisa mientras él caminaba hasta su cama, se dejó caer aún pensativo cuando miró hacia el ventanal por donde se colaba el viento moviendo las cortinas, por un momento le pareció ver al negro felino mirándole con sus enormes ojos fijamente, pero al pestañar ya no estaba se sonrió cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza, ahora que conocía la paz era momento de disfrutarla… aquel felino se la había pasado bien después de todo.

Fin


End file.
